


Breathing Room

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Luffy isn't all that innocent, NSFW, Nami's neck is sensitive, Smut, banging while there's a party outside, i'm not very original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "The party the villagers had thrown them was at the warehouse, and the tiny shack had managed to house the entire Straw Hat Fleet and the townspeople. Small space filled with people, and somehow the energetic captain was right there, pressed tight against her and huddled close to her."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Breathing Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunamars (lunnamars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/gifts).



> Some Luffy/Nami goodness, definitely post time-skip and not cannon, definitely some OOC-ness.
> 
> Literally got: write this porn. her neck is sensitive and Luffy knows it, but she doesn't know he knows it and he just keeps teasing her.  
> For the one and only @Lunamars  
> I won’t lie, this one was a little tricky for me - I hope I did this prompt/beta comment some justice!

~~~~

His heavy breathing against her neck has her shuddering against him, likes the muscles she feels at her- every inch of him pressed against her in the dark closet. Every warm drag of air against the nape of her neck has goose bumps raising on her skin, hyper-aware of the slow glide of his lips as his warm hands grip her hips, involuntarily clenching each time she rockers her hips back, small shivers wracking her when his tongue traces a line down the sensitive skin, taking a small bite at the junction of her shoulder. Soft moan falling out, she tilts her hips, closing her eyes when he lets out another hot huff.

It'd be a lie if Nami said she didn't like the warm puffs of air against the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck, slight shudder rocking her body when she feels the sloppy press of Luffy's lips, tongue peeking out to taste her salty skin before he's trailing his lips down to her other shoulder. 

It feels good, the rough slide of his tongue and she whimpers when he thrusts his hips, feels how hard he is and her captain is relentless. Just widens his stance and bends his knees to get the perfect angle, pulling her skirt around her hips, fabric grasped in a fist as he pulls her underwear to the side sliding his dick against her clit. He presses firm against, tip sliding in for a brief press and his answering groan is one she feels in every inch of her body, a low vibration that has heat settling low un her stomach, muscles clenching and Nami is soaked, has been wet since the party started a few hours ago, and just wants Luffy to fuck her. 

Every deep draw of breath he takes presses his chest against her back, loves the sweaty skin she feels at her back through the open front of his vest, the scar tissue on his chest a nice contrast to smooth, sweaty skin. His ragged breathing makes her proud, likes how she can get him like this. 

To her knowledge, the  _ only  _ one to get him like this. 

Her thighs are squeezed shut, nestled between his open legs and her hands keep her upright pressed against the wall. Thankful for the small port hole in the utility closet, fogged window letting in light and she wishes she could see his sweaty face but the way he's settling his mouth over sections of exposed skin has her whimpering, clammy fingers clawing for purchase against the wall when she feels his wandering fingers, trailing down her thighs, and she doesn’t know how he does it- knows even the smallest things without actually  _ knowing. _

Hot warm puffs of air from his mouth and he's sliding the tip of dick into her before pulling out slowly, a frustrated whine leaving her throat as he shifts his hips. His dick nestles against her, head pressed hard against her clit on every plunge. Luffy's hips press against her hips, and Nami just bites her lip when she feels the sharp pain when he bites on her shoulder, soothing the setting with a pant a slow lick. No blood, but Luffy never wanted to actually hurt you. 

But he’s a fucking tease, her Captain, and still so relentless. Every push has her clit pulsing, has her clenching, wishes he'd just put a little more pressure-  _ she’s so close. _

It’s not like he’s always breathing down her neck- not like he is currently, and maybe she’s fine with it if it becomes a near permanent hobby. Every bite he’s leaving on the nape of her neck has her blood thrumming her veins, electricity sparking at every patch of skin his rough lips touched hers. Muscles squeezing, and she can feel how soaked she is and her palms are sweaty, catching on the tile of the utility closet they're tucked away in. 

She’d endured 4 hours, 4 fucking hours, of her captain- dear, sweet  _ not so innocent _ Luffy - and his  _ accidental _ teases. 

The party the villagers had thrown them was at the warehouse, and the tiny shack had managed to house the entire Straw Hat Fleet and the townspeople. Small space filled with people, and somehow the energetic captain was right there, pressed tight, huddled around her. Managed to always be so close to her neck- brushing her hair out of the way for her, breathing against her as he confirmed that when it came to Nami, no part of her was safe. 

He’d managed to lock onto a sensitive spot she had without thinking, and every time she thought she was clear of him, she’d feel an arm lock around her, dragging her to him. He liked to press his face against the side of her face, run his nose down her cheek like an Eskimo kiss. It always made her flush and start yelling; Luffy just cocking his head and using it as the perfect opportunity to move behind her and hide, tickling her to get her laughing. Those fingers would sometimes trail up her sides to her neck, making sure to drag his nails occasionally.

“I wanna say sorry for playing dirty, Nami, but,” deep groan leaving his throat when his thumb presses against her clit and she keens as his two fingers press against her, thrusting deep, “I’m not. It’s worth it, isn’t it?” She doesn't get a chance to answer as he curls his fingers with every thrust in, his dick hard against her, sliding between her cheeks as he presses deep against that spot that has her squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip. 

She’s a panting mess, keening when she feels the stretch of a third finger entering her, stuttering when he keeps his thumb pressed harshly against her clit, not letting up, “It-it was on purpose?” 

Her palms keep sliding down the wall, covered in a soft sheen of sweat, ponytail limp, soaked ends clinging to her back. She needs a good grip on reality, moving her hands to rise above her, her fingers entangling with his unruly black hair. Sharp tug and he thrusts his hips, grinding his palm against her.

“Mhm, yeah,” and he leans his head over to pant harshly at her collar bone, biting harshly when she loses her rhythm forcing herself against his fingers. Twisting her hips, Nami can’t hear anything other than the blood pumping through her veins, chasing that spark of electricity that’s sparking deep when he forces his fingers faster. 

Has a hard time putting together sentences as he takes a deep breath, lips meeting her ear, “Yeah, I wanted to make you feel really good. Did I do good, Nami? It feels like I did good,” and she bites her lips when he forces his fingers as deep as they can go, grinding hard against her, the tight clench forcing a low, gravely sound from his throat.  _ That’s new.  _

“C’mon, Nami, with how wet you are, I know I did good!” She braves a look and meets the owlish eyes of the future pirate king himself. 

“Sides, it’s not like anyone knew. You did really good, too!” He has a big grin on his face, and it’s bright even when he has his fingers knuckle deep in her pussy, and she loves that fucking smile- it’s brilliant, blinding even. And distracting.

Distracting because she doesn’t feel him tugging the bodice of her dress down, makes her glad she isn’t wearing a bra when lithe fingers tug a nipple between a thumb and ring finger, pulling when she arches her back and the guttural moan she lets out embarrasses her. 

Just makes him more determined, before he’s slamming his fingers inside her again, tapping his thumb against her clit in rapid succession and sucking the spot under her ear, tugging at her nipple as he nips at her ear lobe, and she whimpers when she feels how she seizes, how she thrusts her hips against his palm, and the way he keeps tapping at her clit for a few moments, her back arched as she trembles.

“Yeah, see? That was worth it. You’re gorgeous like this, Nami.” His fingers are wet when he brings up to his lips and sucks his own fingers. She whimpers at the action, something about it makes it hot, gets even hotter when he just lazily grins at her.

“Can we go further?” He’s always careful about that- likes to make sure she’s okay with it. Even earlier, tightly wound as she was he still managed to ask if it was okay, if this was what she wanted. 

_ I was the one that pulled him into the utility closet! _

She just wiggles her hips in response, smirking when he groans. “Not fair, Nami,” and his whining tone has her grinning wide as she does it again, and again- he just pinches her clit and she yelps, before he presses his thumb inside her. 

Rolling her eyes, annoyance bleeds out of her tone when she shakes her head, pony tail slapping against his chest, “Come on, the others are going to start looking for you soon-”

Doesn’t even get to finish the sentence before she feels him inching his way in, and the slow glide lets her feel every ridge on his way in, every vein and she moans when he's flush against her. Dragging her hands in front of her, he pushes her against the wall. The tile is cold against her breasts, and her nipples catch the harsh grout between the white subway tiles. 

The friction feels wonderful as he presses his hands beside her head as he pulls out, her eyes rolling back when he pulls her leg up slightly, curling it around his thigh and slamming his way inside. 

She just wants him to feel as good she did, as she  _ does _ . Has the strong desire to make this a repeat performance. Playing dirty was the only way to go when muscles started clenching down on him, forcing her muscles as tight as they can get and he growls, actually  _ growls _ , peering at her from under his own sweaty bangs. 

“That’s not fair,” and he looks every bit a pirate captain to her with the smirk and dark eyes he stares at her with before he just leans forward, pressing her tighter against the wall and pulls himself out, nudging the tip inside her slowly. She clenches harshly, forces a grunt of his lips, barely makes out what he grumbles, “Fine.” 

He drives his dick inside her deep, doesn't stop thrusting as he unwraps her leg from his hip, fireworks shooting off as he presses her legs tight together. 

The angle has her whimpering, fingers twining with his own as she turns her head, nudging his head with her own. His face turns to her and she just winks before swerving his hips on the thrust back, forces a low whine out of her throat when his left hand cups her throat, nails dragging down the sides of her neck and she can’t keep her eyes open when she pushes back, twisting her hips back. 

She likes the way they sound together; the wet squelching noises his dick makes when he goes in deep, grinding against her clit and making her clench, her thighs shaking and the fire licking up her spine has her toes curling. Luffy is driven, hips pistoning against her, harsh slaps of his hips against her ringing in her ears. 

The room’s stifling as she uses her free hand to tug his hair, pulling at the strands roughly when a deep grind has her muscles squeezing, black spots dancing at the edges of her vision. The grout is harsh against her nipples, knows they’ll be raw later but it feels so good- just the right amount of pain, and the way his hand slides around where they’re joined is just what she needs, fingers pulling at her clit. His hips slowing when he feels her fuck herself back on his dick like a panting mess. 

Shifting behind her, he braces his chest against her back, groaning into her ear as her eyes close tight, and she’s spasiming before she knows it, another sharp plunge, pressed deep and she’s crying out, shuddering as her vision gets blurry, and she can’t hear anything other than their harsh breaths. Luffy’s chant of “Fuck” against her ear is a low pant before he slams once, twice, and then exhales with a groan at the tight way she squeezes again- on purpose because she can feel how hard he is, how close he is. He appreciates it if the hum is anything to go by and his fingers are pressing harshly against her clit again, pulling and tugging and her breasts are still pressed against the grout. 

He takes a bruising bite on the side of her neck, sucks the skin as he pinches her clit and hears her shout, grinding deep again as she feels her legs shaking, her thighs straining as she spasms, vision blacking for a second as she feels him twitch inside her, hands resting on her thighs, nails digging in as he grunts. 

They’re both out of breath, sagging against each other and she’s thankful for the cool of the tile as her cheek presses against it. His forehead is pressed into her shoulder, feels the soft kiss he leaves there as he wraps his arms around her. 

The party’s still raging outside, her senses slowly returning, the fog in her brain clearing as she makes out the loud laughter of Franky and Brook over the rambunctious crowd of pirates and regular townspeople. But she’s comfortable, huddled closely to him, enjoys the moment before they leave this room and she shares him with everyone out there. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1 - As always, a huge shout out to the world's best beta reader for this prompt- [lunamars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars). Thanks for reading my shenanigans. It is appreciated!
> 
> 2 - Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Zotash Discord - Join The Cult](https://discord.gg/tSwZVc)
> 
> 3 - Side note: literally the best Google doc comment to date.


End file.
